


Definitely

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loved to go to the zoo, it was one of his favorite places ever. He could remember going with his parents as a child, and they would hold hands and look at all the animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely

Ryan loved to go to the zoo, it was one of his favorite places ever. He could remember going with his parents as a child, and they would hold hands and look at all the animals. those were the good days, before his mother left. After that, he continued to go to the zoo, frequently, with friends or on field trips. There was a zoo pretty near to his house, so it was an easy place to go. 

Today, Ryan was there alone. Even his closest friend, Spencer, couldn't make it to the zoo with him. He needed to go, so he decided to do it on his own. He'd never been to the zoo on his own (did people even go to the zoo on their own?) but he figured it would help him feel better anyways. How could the zoo not help.

Things were going okay, he had seen the elephants and reptiles, and it wasn't until he was walking by the flamingos that he felt himself break. He had never felt so sad at the zoo before, and the only thing he wanted to do at the moment was to cry. He wasn't sure how close the nearest restroom was, but he found a partially hidden bench that would work perfectly. 

He curled up on the most hidden part of the bench, and pulled his knees to his chest, laying his head down to cry into his knees. His dad would be mad if he saw him crying, he'd smack him, tell him to toughen up. And if he knew Ryan was crying in a public place, that's be even worse. 'Don't go embarrassing me in front of the world, boy,' would be exactly what Ryan's dad would say. If anything, that made the tears fall harder. 

Once he started thinking sad thoughts, they just kept coming, piling up endlessly in his mind, overwhelming him. Everything came washing up, and Ryan cried his heart out an a bench in the zoo. He kept as silent as he could, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence. 

Despite this, a boy passing by happened to catch a glimpse of Ryan's red jacket, followed by a choked sob. The boy was young, sixteen, a year younger than Ryan, and had a big heart. because of this, he couldn't leave the boy there alone.

Ryan wasn't aware of of the boy's presence until he laid a hand on his shoulder. Ryan looked up to see clear brown eyes and a friendly face. 

"Hey, hey, you'll be okay," The boy said in a soothing voice. Even though Ryan didn't know the boy, he had no idea if he really meant what he was saying, just his presence near him made Ryan feel a little bit better. The boy rubbed at Ryan's back and continued to whisper soothing words to him. 

At one point, Ryan lifted his head from his knees and started to cry on the boy's shoulders. He didn't seem to mind that, because he just continued on.

After some time, Ryan had cried to his fullest extent, and the tears stopped. He pulled back from the stranger's shoulder to look into his face again, getting a better look this time because the tears were gone from his eyes.

Ryan was afraid the boy would look at him with disgust, or possibly pity, but his expression was worried, if anything.

"I'm sorry for that," Ryan said quietly, composing himself again.

"It's okay. Are you okay now?" The boy asked, concerned. Ryan got the feeling that this boy wasn't rude or cruel like most of the one's he knew. He was kindhearted.

"Not really," Ryan confessed. "But I'm certainly better, thank you."

"No problem." The boy smiled then. "My name's Brendon."

Ryan smiled a tiny bit and replied, "Ryan."

Brendon stood up, "So, Ryan, are you here alone today?"

Ryan stared down at his feet. Apparently it was pretty obvious. "Yes," he whispered.

"Me too. Wanna hang out with me? It'll be fun, I promise. And I'm not too creepy. Unless you're into that," Brendon said with a wink.

Ryan laughed at that, and agreed, because being around Brendon was increasing his mood greatly.

"Awesome. So I was heading towards the polar bears, are you in?" 

"Of course!" Ryan said. "Am I not human?"

Brendon smiled, and the boys headed in the direction of the polar bears. 

Ryan learned through out the day that being with someone at the zoo was a hundred times better than being alone, and he had a feeling that being with Brendon was far better than anyone else. Brendon knew the zoo like the back of his hand, and he was hilarious. He was a person that shined bright, brighter than anyone else, Ryan was sure of that. 

"I'm fucking starving, dude, let's go!" Brendon complained, trying to get Ryan to leave the penguin exhibit to go to the food court. Ryan was completely entranced by the penguins.

"But Brendon, they're so much cuter than food!" Ryan argued, watching the penguins swim.

"I'm the cutest, though, so food would be the best choice, it has me," Brendon said, and that was logic Ryan couldn't fight with.

Brendon got an amazing amount of food, while Ryan stuck with just a sandwich and a drink. Ryan was walking to the cashier when Brendon stopped him. "Let me go first," he said.

The cashier recognized Brendon immediately. "Hey, Brendon. Cleaning out the restaurant again?"

Brendon smiled. "Yep! And my friends with me, but he didn't get near as much food. I tried to get him too, but he wouldn't go for it."

"Alright, you're good then. Go on," the cashier waved them both on. Ryan looked dumbfounded, because their had been no money exchanged between either of them.

Brendon sat down at a table and started eating. Ryan sat across from him, and waited for a second before asking, "What just happened back there?"

"Oh, my dad runs the zoo, I get free food and stuff. Perks of being me, I guess," Brendon said simply.

Brendon's extensive knowledge of the zoo made sense to Ryan now. He was probably raised there, of course he was familiar with it.

"Don't you ever get tired of being here?" Ryan asked curiously.

Brendon shook his head. "Not really. I get tired of being alone here, mostly."

Ryan nodded, understanding how he felt, a little bit.

After they finished eating, Brendon convinced Ryan to go on the Carousel. They got some weird looks from the parents, but Brendon didn't even seem to notice.

"This is my favorite thing, really, I love it," Brendon said, his eyes shining even more.

Ryan smiled at Brendon's happiness, because he was really cute. He blushed at the thought.

As the Carousel was moving, Brendon would occasionally look over to Ryan and smile widely. Ryan would smile back. When the ride came to a stop, Ryan's horse ended up being high up. Brendon hopped down easily, but Ryan couldn't find a good way to get down.

"Um, Brendon, how do I get down?" Ryan finally asked. Brendon saw he was stuck and offered a hand to help him down. Ryan stumbled off, without any grace at all, and fell. Luckily, Brendon was holding onto him, and he mostly caught him. 

They stood for a second, looking at each other, before Brendon said, "I apologize for how awfully cheesy this is, but this is too good of a chance to pass up."

With that, he pulled Ryan a little bit closer and kissed him. On the Carousel. It was possibly the happiest Ryan had been in awhile. Once the finally parted, Brendon smiled.

"Do you think you'll be able to come to the zoo more often?"

Ryan smiled, and kissed Brendon one more time, "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> So guess where I went today? The zoo!!! :D. I needed to practice writing things, so I decided to write something light and cute, because really, that's my favorite things. I love things like this, and it makes other writing go a long so smoothly. I love the zoo though, if you can't tell.


End file.
